The use of lasers in surgical operations has become commonplace. An unwanted byproduct of laser surgery, however, is the smoke generated by interaction of the laser with skin and muscle tissues. Smoke plumes so caused can obscure the surgeon's field of vision, and the odor generated is unpleasant and distracting to the entire surgical team. Moreover, the smoke plume may contain infectious agents that present an immediate danger to persons in the operating room, and which can leave a lingering contamination within the operating area.
Evacuation filtering systems have been developed to remove smoke plumes from laser surgical sites. Such systems typically include a hose connected to a vacuum generator. Various filtration systems have been used in conjunction with such vacuum generators to remove odor and infectious agents. Heretofore, the hoses of plume evacuation and filtration systems have required the constant attention of an attendant to hold the nozzle of the hose close to the surgical site. Moreover, the flow of air through the hose nozzle is a source of excessive and unwanted noise in the operating room.
An end effector for a surgical plume evacuator that could be held in place at a surgical site without the constant attention of a nurse or other attendant, and which could efficiently, completely, and quietly remove smoke plumes from the area of the surgical site, would be a decided advantage.